Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
The Compilation of Final Fantasy VII is a sub-franchise within the Final Fantasy series that directly continues the storyline of Final Fantasy VII. Unlike other similar "series" within Final Fantasy, like the Ivalice Alliance, every game in the Compilation are of the same continuous storyline with the main characters often repeating from game to game. It includes all of the spin-off games or movie titles that are related to Final Fantasy VII. This sub-series tends to have a more SciFi tone than most other Final Fantasy games, with much of its world based off of modern technology and society. The primary creative team for this series is made up of Tetsuya Nomura as artist and director, Kazushige Nojima as Scenario Writer, and Yoshinori Kitase as producer. Titles ImageSize = width:300 height:500 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1997 till:2009 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical order:reverse ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:1997 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1997 Colors = id:blue value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,1) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:Games anchor:till color:green width:15 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line,white) shift:($dx,-4) from:1997 till:2009 at:1997 text:"Final Fantasy VII" at:2004 text:"Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-" at:2005 text:"Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children" at:2006 text:"Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-" at:2008 text:"Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-" at:2009 text:"Advent Children Complete" Official Listed in order of game chronology: *''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-: The PlayStation Portable prequel taking place seven years before the start of ''Final Fantasy VII. This is the story of Zack Fair, a SOLDIER 2nd under the tutelage of Angeal Hewley, the original owner of the Buster Sword. Zack fights against Angeal's best friend, the SOLDIER defector, Genesis Rhapsodos. This chronicles all of the events of Zack's life right up until his death outside Midgar shortly before the beginning of Final Fantasy VII. *''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-: The mobile game prequel, taking place six years before the start of ''Final Fantasy VII and continuing forward through time until just before the start of the original game. This tells the tale of the Turks and their battle against the anti-Shinra insurgency group, AVALANCHE, the far more sinister precursor to the small organization the playable characters join in Final Fantasy VII. Never released outside of Japan. *''Final Fantasy VII'' *''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete: The CGI-animated movie sequel, taking place two years after the end of ''Final Fantasy VII, showing the state of the world following the fall of Meteor. Follows Cloud Strife in his search to receive forgiveness from Aerith Gainsborough and Zack Fair for his various failures, so he can recover his health and his happiness with his friends and family. Cloud and his party members reunite to fight against three mysterious young men somehow connected to Sephiroth, whose mission is to locate Jenova (referred to as "The Mother"), the enemy of the Planet. *''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-: The PlayStation 2 sequel taking place one year after ''Advent Children and three years after Final Fantasy VII. The story focuses upon Vincent Valentine and his battle against Shinra's last dark secret, the Deepground organization with connections to Vincent's past. Through a series of flashbacks, the game shows the events of thirty years before Final Fantasy VII, giving details about Vincent Valentine's relationship with Lucrecia Crescent and Professor Hojo and how he failed to stop the tainted birth of Sephiroth. It contains a secret ending depicting the return of Genesis Rhapsodos. *''Dirge of Cerberus Lost Episode -Final Fantasy VII-: The mobile game midquel to ''Dirge of Cerberus, retelling Vincent's journey to Nibelheim and his battle against Deepground forces along the way. Related *''Last Order -Final Fantasy VII-: An anime OVA created for Square Enix by MadHouse Studios. This is another retelling of the Nibelheim Incident and of Cloud and Zack's escape, ending just outside of Midgar. *On the Way to a Smile: A collection of novellas that tell the tales of various ''Final Fantasy VII characters during the time between the game and Advent Children. *''On the Way to a Smile: Episode Denzel: An OVA adaptation of ''On the Way to a Smile: Episode of Denzel, included with Advent Children Complete. *''Hoshi wo Meguru Otome: A novella midquel that takes place during the events of ''Final Fantasy VII. It shows Aerith Gainsborough's journey through the Lifestream following her death during the game. *''Final Fantasy VII: Snowboarding: A mobile mini game released in North America and recently in Japan. This game is a re-release of the snowboarding minigame from ''Final Fantasy VII. *''Final Fantasy VII Lateral Biography Turks -The Kids Are Alright-'' is a novel taking place shortly before the events of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, written by Kazushige Nojima and illustrated by Shou Tajima. It was released in Japan on December 15, 2011.The novel primarily follows Evan Townshend, a private detective living in Edge. Trivia *The current name "formula" with "AC" (Advent Children), "BC" (Before Crisis), "CC" (Crisis Core), and "DC" (Dirge of Cerberus) was an accident of production. Before Crisis's title was partially chosen to link up the abbreviation "BC" with "AC" in reference to year designations. Early plans for Crisis Core were to name it "Before Crisis Core", but later it was decided that the "Before" was unnecessary, creating the pattern. See also *Compilation of Final Fantasy VII/Allusions Category:Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Category:Subseries de:Compilation of Final Fantasy VII es:Compilation of Final Fantasy VII it:Compilation di Final Fantasy VII